memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2009
2009 was, on Earth's calendar, the tenth year of the 21st century, and the tenth and final year of the 2000s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2009.0. Events People Births and deaths ;17 July : Walter Cronkite dies.Historical fact. Notable people stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases January * TOS novel: Errand of Fury, Book Three: Sacrifices of War, by Kevin Ryan * ST anthology: : 'Shards and Shadows, by various authors * TOS comic: ' , Number One, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TNG comic: Myriad Universes - The Last Generation #3: What Happens Now, by Andrew Steven Harris * TOS comic omnibus: Archives #3: Best of Gary Seven, by Michael Jan Friedman & Howard Weinstein February * ST novel: A Singular Destiny, by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TOS comic: Countdown, Number Two, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TNG comic: Myriad Universes - The Last Generation #4: Inevitability, by Andrew Steven Harris * TOS comic omnibus: Mirror Images, by Scott & David Tipton March * TTN novel: Over a Torrent Sea, by Christopher L. Bennett * TOS comic: Countdown, Number Three, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TNG comic: Myriad Universes - ''The Last Generation #5: The End of History, by Andrew Steven Harris * ST comic: Alien Spotlight II: 'Tribbles, by Stuart Moore * TOS comic: #1: ' , by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mission's End: Issue 1', by Ty Templeton * TOS omnibus: 'Mere Anarchy, by various Authors * DS9 comic omnibus: Archives #4: Best of DS9, by Mike W. Barr April * VOY novel: , by Kirsten Beyer * NF novel: Treason, by Peter David * TOS comic: Countdown, Number Four, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TOS comic: Alien Spotlight II: 'Klingons: Four Thousand Throats..., by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TOS comic: Crew #2: 'The Bottle, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mission's End'': Issue 2, by Ty Templeton * TNG manga: ''Boukenshin, by various writers * TOS comic omnibus: , by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TOS comic omnibus: Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 1, by various writers May * TOS movie: Star Trek, directed by J.J. Abrams * TOS novel: Star Trek, by Alan Dean Foster * VAN novel: Open Secrets, by Dayton Ward * ST comic: Alien Spotlight II: 'Romulans, by Ian Edginton * TOS comic: Crew #3: 'Ghosts, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mission's End'': Issue 3, by Ty Templeton * TOS comic omnibus: ''Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2, by Dan Abnett & Ian Edginton June * TOS novel: Troublesome Minds by Dave Galanter * TOS comic: Crew #4: Shadows of the Past, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mission's End'': Issue 4, by Ty Templeton * TOS comic: ''The Wrath of Khan: Issue 1', by Andy Schmidt * TOS comic: The Wrath of Khan: Issue 2, by Andy Schmidt July * TNG novel: 'Losing the Peace by William Leisner * TOS comic: Crew #5: The Ends of Eternity, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mission's End'': Issue 5, by Ty Templeton * TOS comic: ''The Wrath of Khan'': Issue 3, by Andy Schmidt * TOS comic: ''Spock: Reflections: Issue 1', by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic omnibus: Archives #5: 'Best of Captain Kirk, by Peter David * TNG comic omnibus: The Last Generation, by Andrew Steven Harris August * DS9 novel: The Soul Key, by Olivia Woods * TOS comic: Spock: Reflections'': Issue 2, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: '' , Number One', by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TNG comic: Alien Spotlight II: 'Q, by Scott & David Tipton September * DS9 novel: The Never-Ending Sacrifice, by Una McCormack * TOS comic: Spock: Reflections'': Issue 3, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: ''Nero'', Number Two, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TOS comic: ''Romulans: Schism, Issue 1', by John Byrne * TOS comic omnibus: Archives #6: 'Best of Alternate Universes, by Mike Barr October * ENT novel: Beneath the Raptor's Wing, by Michael A. Martin * VOY novel: Unworthy, by Kirsten Beyer * TOS comic: Spock: Reflections'': Issue 4, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: ''Nero'', Number Three, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TOS comic: ''Romulans: Schism'', Issue 2, by John Byrne * TOS comic omnibus: '' , by John Byrne * TOS comic omnibus: Mission's End, by Ty Templeton * TOS comic omnibus: , by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson (hardcover reprint) November * TTN novel: Synthesis, by James Swallow * TOS comic: Nero'', Number Four, by Tim Jones & Mike Johnson * TOS comic: ''Romulans: Schism'', Issue 3, by John Byrne * TNG comic: '' , Issue 1', by Zander Cannon * TOS comic omnibus: 'Best of Klingons, by Mike W. Barr, Tony Isabella & Len Wein * TOS comic omnibus: Movie Omnibus, by Marv Wolfman, Andy Schmidt, Mike W. Barr & Peter David * TOS reference: Star Trek: The Art of the Film, by Mark Cotta Vaz December * VAN novel: , by David Mack * TNG comic: Ghosts'', Issue 2', by Zander Cannon * ''DS9 comic: Alien Spotlight II: 'Cardassians, by Andy Schmidt * DS9 comic: Fool's Gold, Issue 1, by Scott & David Tipton External links * * * category:years category:2000s Category:2009